Epic War 4
Epic War 4 is the latest entry in the Epic War series by artlogicgames. It is a Strategy game in which players must destroy the enemy's tower while protecting their own. Design Epic War 4 is a mission-based strategy game. There are twelve regular missions that must be played in order to unlock them, three "Challenges", and a "Final Challenge." However, once a mission has been beaten on Normal Mode, Hard Mode is unlocked, which will increase the number and strength of enemy units. Likewise, beating a mission on Hard mode will unlock Epic Mode, which poses an even greater challenge. Therefore, there are essentially 48 levels in the game. After each battle, players are awarded money based on the enemies they kill and by simply winning. This gold can be used to either purchase new heroes, units, spells, and passive abilities to use in battle, or to upgrade them. In total, the game features five heroes, twenty unit types, a dozen spells, and five upgrades for things such as the player's tower's defenses. Although a large variety of units and abilities can be used in battle, only a limited number can be used at once. The "Arrange" menu allows the player to create up to three teams. Each team must have one hero and can also have two additional normal units. The player can also equip up to six of the twelve available spells. Gameplay The goal of every Epic War 4 mission is to destroy the enemy tower without letting one's own tower fall. Players start on the left side of the battlefield while enemies are on the far right. Heroes and units will automatically spawn on their respective sides of the field, where they can then be ordered to move, attack, or fall back. However, in order for the units in a team to spawn, their leader Hero must be on the field. This creates a situation in which the most powerful units must be preserved, which leads to much of the game's strategy. When the player and enemy forces come into contact, they will automatically attack each other. Each unit has its own health points, attack points, and attack patterns, which can give them advantages over other units. Spells can also be used in battle. They can be selected by clicking the appropriate icon on the top of the screen and clicking on a particular area. However, spells require a certain amount of mana, a resource that is slowly stored up during battles. Although players can upgrade the amount of mana available, spells usually can't be used on a regular basis. Whilst most spells are not powerful enough to destroy enemy units by themselves some spells effective enough to kill certain ghoul and ghost units. Presentation Epic War 4 uses a few unique sprites for every kind of unit, which tend to be fairly well detailed. However, compared to many contemporary games, the animation is fairly clunky. Every few missions share the same background image. The music was made by SoS. Reception Epic War 4 has been a major hit on Newgrounds. Upon release, it received the Daily Feature and Weekly Users' Choice Awards, got onto the Front Page, and now has an average review of 9.3/10. This has made it artlogicgames's most critically successful submission yet, even before it was voted the top game of July 2010, and was nominated for the Tank Awards.http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1188808 Furthermore, it reached over 300,000 views in less than three weeks, and now has over half a million views. It is featured in the Flash Portal History. Play it here Category:Flash games Category:Strategy